1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crime prevention technique and, more particularly, to a crime prevention system using human body communication and a crime prevention method using human body communication capable of actively and effectively preventing a generation of a crime by using human body communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society advances and becomes more complicated, the occurrence of crimes such as kidnapping, violence, abduction, sexual assaults increases, so efforts for preventing crimes are being made in various ways.
For example, in order to prevent crimes targeting children, parents are urged to accompany their children to go to or return from school and children are intensively educated not to follow a strange person in schools and homes, but without much effect. Also, a method of installing a CCTV for monitoring an area having a high crime rate or a high possibility of crime rate is employed; however, in order to prevent crimes by means of CCTVs, a large number of CCTVs must be installed, and in general, because CCTVs are fixedly installed, a blind spot is inevitably generated, making it difficult to completely prevent crimes.
In addition, a method of attaching an electronic monitoring device to monitoring targets (i.e., monitoring subjects) (i.e., targets or subjects to be monitored) such as sexual assault ex-convicts or the like to monitor them for the purpose of preventing sexual assaults is also in use, but such a method ends up in simply collecting location information or body information of the monitoring targets. Thus, when a monitoring target attempts crime, a victim as a target of the crime cannot be aware of the identity or criminal record of the monitoring target, and for a monitoring target who does not have any criminal intent, controversy exists over violation of human rights of the monitoring target.